Dead or Alive Wiki:DOATEC News Room/2011
December 2011 ''Dimensions'' Nominated for Best DS Fighter in IGN's Best of 2011 December 16, 2011 by Wondersyndrome Dead or Alive: Dimensions is up against Street Fighter IV 3D for Best Fighter on the Nintendo 3DS and DS in IGN's "Best of 2011" Awards. Sadly, it isn't up for any other awards, but maybe this will be the case of the underdog coming up victorious! Let's wish Dead or Alive the best of luck! (Source: IGN) ''Dead or Alive 5'' Release Dates and Playable Demo December 15, 2011 by Wondersyndrome First up, Tecmo Koei has announced that they are planning a worldwide simultaneous release for Dead or Alive 5, meaning that if all goes to plan, the game will be released all around the world at the same time. This was followed up with the European faction of TK publishing a "Winter 2012" release date on their Dead or Alive 5 product page. Nothing official has been said directly to the public by TK or Team Ninja, so it's unclear if this is correct. In other news, a playable demo of the alpha version of Dead or Alive 5 will be bunded with the Limited Editions and the Collectors Editions of Ninja Gaiden 3, which is coming out March 22, 2012. Here's the catch: if you buy the Limited Edition version, you only get to play 2 characters. The Xbox 360 version has Hitomi and Ryu Hayabusa, and the PS3 version has Ayane and Hayate. If you want to play all 4 characters on one system you'll have to buy the Collectors Edition for 13,440 yen, which is roughly $170(US). It's unknown if the demo will be later released on Xbox Live and the PlayStation Network. (Source: Andriasang, Tecmo Koei EU, Dead or Alive World) ''Dimensions'' Demo on 3DS eShop December 07, 2011 by Wondersyndrome A demo version of the 3DS title Dead or Alive: Dimensions will be made available via the Nintendo eShop. It will be a very limited, as the player will own be able to play Arcade Mode and some parts of Chronicle Mode, and the demo will expire after 30 plays, but it will give all people a chance to play the game in some form. (Source: Dead or Alive World) "Dead or Alive 5 is at 15%" and San Francisco Event December 07, 2011 by Wondersyndrome Famitsu magazine has reported that Dead or Alive 5 is "15% complete" in a preview article for the game this week. It has also been reported that Team Ninja will be be at a press event in San Francisco today to answer questions about up-coming games. Rumors that Dead or Alive 5 will be playable at the event have also surfaced. (Sources: Andriasang, Tecmo Koei Players) Re-release for Dimensions DLC December 03, 2011 by Wondersyndrome Starting from December 8th, 2011, Team Ninja will be re-releasing the costume and Throwdown Challenges DLC for Dead or Alive: Dimensions worldwide. This will give people the chance to collect anything they may be missing. Source: Dead or Alive World October 2011 ''Dead or Alive 5'' Contest - "Make Your Move!" October 28, 2011 by Wondersyndrome Team Ninja have released a "Make Your Own Fighting Move" contest on the official Dead or Alive Facebook page. Winners will see their own fighting move put into the final, published version of Dead or Alive 5, and have their name appear in the credits. Contest finishes next month on November 18. All the rules you need, and the application form can be found here on Facebook. September 2011 ''Dead or Alive 5'' Announced! September 14, 2011 by Wondersyndrome During a press event at Tokyo Game Show 2011, Team Ninja have officially announced Dead or Alive 5, and have shown off a debut trailer featuring Hayate and Ryu, and this promotional image, which might be of Kasumi: The game is currently in pre-alpha development, but is set for a 2012 release for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Source: IGN: Dead or Alive 5 Announced July 2011 Team Ninja: "The Dead or Alive series will continue" July 24, 2011 by Wondersyndrome Quick update relating to a new title for Dead or Alive; possibly that Dead or Alive 5 we have been waiting for. In a interview with Siliconera, Yosuke Hayashi talked briefly about plans for future titles Team Ninja is currently developing. Although they are not going to release a new Dead or Alive until they are finished with Ninja Gaiden 3 and Ni-Oh (originally one of Koei’s titles), Hayashi said that Dead or Alive fans will not have to wait long for the next installment. PlayStation Offical Magainze UK have also released a hint of DOA news under their "Rumor Machine" segment, saying that the series with return to console platforms with Dead or Alive 5. This is only a rumor at the moment, Hayashi's talk of a new DOA does back this up... Sourses: *Siliconera - "What’s Next For Team Ninja? The Short Answer Is Ni-Oh" *Magazine Scan June 2011 Troubles for Dimensions in Sweden and Australia June 27, 2011 by Wondersyndrome Controversy always seems to shadow Dead or Alive all the time, doesn't it? By in May, before Dead or Alive: Dimensions was released in Europe, Nintendo desided not to distribute the game in Sweden. This decision followed after an user on the Swedish forum Flashback commented that three underage female characters in the game - Ayane, Kasumi, and Kokoro, all of who are aged 16 to 17 - could be photographed from revealing angles; the law in Sweden says that if someone is picturing a girl under the age of eighteen, fictional or not, in a pornographic situation, that accounts for being child pornography. Although the forum user in question wasn't intending to get the game banned, but was using it to highlight the overprotectivness of the law, the game was reported to the police before it was released. Though the evidence was found "lacking", the game was pulled not just from Sweden but also in neighbouring countries Norway and Denmark. Retailers in those contries removed Dimensions from their websites and refunded customers that pre-ordered the game. To add to the blow, two weeks ago Nintendo and the Australian Rating Board pulled Dimensions from Australia to review the game's PG rating, after media pulishers caused a uproar about the game's photo-taking functions, called it an easy way for paedophiles to gain access to child pornography. Nintendo blamed the low PG rating (which is on par with the US's Teen rating) on the game's Australian publisher THQ, who provided limited information to the ACB, so the rating board couldn't properly rate the title; in Australia, information sent by the publisher determines the rating of video games, unlike other international rating boards who test out the games themselves. The game has now been re-released with a M rating, with the main factors for the new score been "online play, violence and sexualised gameplay". Moreover, THQ will no longer publish Dimensions in Australia, with Nintendo of Australia now taking over the task. Sourses: *VooDoo Extreme - "Dead or Alive Dimensions Is Too Porn-ish For Sweden" *DS-x2.com - "STORIES FROM AUSTRALIA: DEAD OR ALIVE SCANDAL" *Aussie Nintendo - "Dead or Alive Dimensions reclassified from PG to M" May 2011 Dimensions Release and DLC May 21, 2011 by Wondersyndrome Already, the new title Dead or Alive: Dimensions is out in Japan and in Europe. On the May 24, it will also be out in the US! Along with the release of the game, Team Ninja has published infomation about daily downloadable costumes and Throwdown challenages to be made avaliable via the 3DS's SpotPass feature. For the details and dates, click here for the US versions, and here for the EU version. April 2011 New Release Dates for Dimensions April 15 by Wondersyndrome With updates of the official Dead or Alive: Dimensions, new release dates have also been revealed. If you remember from last month, you will know the game (like many titles) was held back due the the earthquake and tsunami which hit Japan on March 11. Now, we know that the game will finally be released late May: *Japan - 19/5/2011 *Europe - 20/5/2011 *North America - 24/5/2011 March 2011 ''Dimensions'' Release has been Delayed in Japan March 16 by Wondersyndrome Like many game publishers, due to the earthquake and tsunami which hit Japan on March 11, Tecmo Koei has delayed two of its titles which were meant to be released in Japan at the end of this month: the action title Troy Musou, which was meant to be released on the 31th, and Dead or Alive: Dimensions, which was meant to be out on the 24th. Tecmo Koei has not published a new release time frame for its games yet. Source: [http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2011/03/16/doa_troy_delay/ Andriasang - "Tecmo Koei Delays Dead or Alive Dimensions and Troy Musou"] February 2011 Photo taking and new character for Dead or Alive: Dimensions February 12 by Wondersyndrome Dead or Alive: Dimensions will feature a new photograghy mode, where the player can take 3D photos of a combination of stages and 1000 unlockable "figures" of all the characters - It seems to work simular to the photo-taking ability in the Dead or Alive Xtreme games. Tecmo Koei also released a screenshot of a new character to the Dead or Alive series: Sonia from Ninja Gaiden II. Although her face has been slightly altered to match the style of the game, that chest tattoo means it must be Sonia. It's unknown if she will be a unlockable character, or will just appear in the story. ''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' Tournament Successful February 7 by Wondersyndrome Over the weekend (4-6 February) Tecmo Koei and Team Ninja played host to a Dead or Alive: Dimensions tournament at their Tokyo headquarters. Dead or Alive players and champions from Japan and America attended the event, getting a taste of the upcoming game - to be released late March to early June - and being thrown into a team tournament via wireless play. Despite some issues with the 's D-pad, many player opting to play in 2D rather then 3D, and with the event clashing with the Tekken 6 tournament "Gods Garden 3", the attendees were impressed by the title's gameplay and visuals, and the event was successful. Click here for a short article about the event by EDGE Magazine. DOA Wiki on Facebook and Twitter February 6 by Wondersyndrome You may have noticed two new blue buttons on the front page of the site. Well, those buttons are there to link the wiki to their new Facebook page and Twitter feed! They will be acting as news feeds for updates on the Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden series (just like the DOATEC News Room) and may be used to share other infomation that is not for the News Room, like events and other announcemnts. Click the banners below to visit the sites: Hayashi talks about Ninja Gaiden III February 5 by Wondersyndrome Yesterday, IGN published a interview with Yosuke Hayashi, the head of Team Ninja, in which he talks about up-coming titles: Dead or Alive: Dimensions and Ninja Gaiden III. While nothing new was really discussed about Dimensions, more light was shined on the new Ninja Gaiden title. In short, Hayashi revealed some nuggets of infomation: *''Ninja Gaiden III'' will be released on the and . *The game's difficultly will not be as demanding as Ninja Gaiden II, and gameplay will be different to the previous titles. *When attacking and cutting a foe, the player will get "force-feedback resistance", to make it feel like they are really cutting into someone. *The story will take place straight after Ninja Gaiden II, and will focus on Ryu Hayabusa's history and his more human side. As it focuses on Ryu's life, he will be the only playable character. A press demo of Ninja Gaiden III will available at E3 in June 2011. January 2011 News on Samus Aran and Location Test for Dimensions January 25 by Wondersyndrome First of all, after releasing a small trailer of Dead or Alive: Dimensions (viewable below) featuring Samus Aran, the main protagonist of Metroid, Team Ninja have confirmed that Samus will not be a playable character for the game. However, she is still confirmed for a guest appearence. With an interview with Eurogamer, Team Ninja's boss, Yosuke Hayashi explained the meaning behind Samus's appearence in the trailer: "The concept of this game is basically to create the best version of "Dead or Alive"... Actually for the "Metroid" collaboration, we had help from Nintendo and they're really friendly with us. But the concept of "Dead or Alive" as the best version of the game means Samus Aran or "Metroid" is something different. That's why we are not focusing on that in terms of the concept. So talking about Samus Aran, is she playable or not? This time she's not playable. But Samus Aran will be shown in the game. She comes to help the player. That's the collaboration shown there the trailer. But how you can unlock Samus Aran? Please find out by yourself." So, from the sounds of things, Samus will act as an aide, possibly related only to a Metroid: Other M-themed arena; a title which Team Ninja developed last year for the . Continuing with the Dimensions news, Tecmo Koei will be giving a location test treatment on the 5th of February at their office in Tokyo’s Ichigaya area. Interested parties can put their name down for the event on the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/doad/ official Dimensions website]. There will be players that will be selected to attend and be able to play the early version of the game. Also, they will be listening in on a developer talk session at some point during the day. In addition to Tokyo-based players, Tecmo Koei is inviting 3 Dead or Alive champions from North America to the event for exhibition matches with attendees. Samus Aran to be in Dead or Alive: Dimensions? January 20 by Wondersyndrome Well, it's very likely she could be: For those who don't know, Samus Aran is the protagonist of the sci-fi, action-based video game series, ''Metroid''. Last year, Team Ninja developed a Metriod title for the : Metroid: Other M, and at the very end of the trailer above, Samus rolls on screen in her Power Suit in Morph Ball form. This could mean that Samus will appear as a guest character in the game. The trailer also displays a Metroid-themed location, featuring another Metorid character, Ridley, the skeletal pterodactyl-like creature seen flying around the stage, dealing damage to Kasumi and Ryu. It's possible Ridley will be part of the location as an added danger to the stage. In other related Dimensions news: Team Ninja appeared at a press conference in New York yesterday. Nothing new was mentioned, but the trailer shown at Nintendo World 2011 earlier this month was shown again, this time in full English. Check out the Dead or Alive: Dimensions page to see all the trailers and new screenshots. ''Dimensions'' at Nintendo World 2011 January 9 by Wondersyndrome This weekend (8-10 January) is the first public demonstration of the - Nintendo World 2011 - at the Makuhari Messe in China, and of course Dead or Alive: Dimensions is being showcast there. The game (or at least a demo of the game) is available to play, and a five minute trailer was shown, which you can see here: This is what is known about the game so far: *'Characters:' All of the regular playable cast members from the series are back. Supporting characters include Raidou, Shiden, Fame Douglas, Gohyakumine Bankotsu-bo and Victor Donovan. It's unknown if Gohyakumine and Raidou will be unlockable playable characters like in previous games. No brand new characters have been seen as of yet. *'Gameplay:' Known gameplay modes and other features on the main menu - Chronicle Mode, Survival Mode, Tag Battle Mode, Training, Album, Free Play, Local Play, Internet Play, Street Fight, Figure, Fight Record and Options. **Internet Play will allow players to take on people from around the world, but it unclear if the game will be free-to-play. (Nintendo hasn’t mentioned anything in regards to this subject.) **Street Fight will use the "street pass", so players can scan the area for players and challenge them if they accept, no matter who they are. * The player can either control their character through normal, manual button-pushing, or by tapping a move set on the bottom of the screen to execute a combos/throws/counter. From the preview on the trailer, the list automatically scroll up and down to the best moves to pull off next. *'Story/Cut-Scenes:' The main plot of the game follows the story of the main series (Dead or Alive 1 - Dead or Alive 4) but will add more details to the basic story. There will be new cut-scenes that develop the plot, as well as reused cutscenes from previous games. *'Locations:' Some of the old stages will be playable. One new stage has been seen, in the form of a deck of a ship. *'Sound:' Old tracks from the series's original score will reused. Seems that the original Japanese voice actors will return. It's unknown will there will be a English voice cast. *'Graphics:' The game runs on 60fps without 3D. *'Extra features:' Some new outfits have been seen (so far for Kasumi, Ayane, Zack; possibly Helena, Eliot and Leon) as well as the old trademark outfits. It is implied “exclusive” costumes from other games will be in Dimensions, as Christie is seen wearing her red trenchcoat from the Dead or Alive 3 Booster Pack in the North America version. Kokoro can wear her kimono from the Dead or Alive 4 intro, which was previously unplayable. *Hit Sparks are made when fighters make/take hits. *'Release Date:' Dimensions will not be a 3DS launch title in Japan; instead it’s been pushed back to March 24 2011, so it will be a launch title for North America. ''Dead or Alive Online'' Servers Now Closed January 9 by Wondersyndrome As we mentioned in the previous months, today is the day all the servers for Dead or Alive Online are shutting down; that means no one will be able to play the game anymore. The offical website is still open for the time being, and we will keep an eye on the game to see if it will come back in the future. The face of Fame Douglas has been revealed! January 7 by Wondersyndrome File:DOA 3D Fame Douglas.jpg|Fame Douglas File:DOA 3D Donovan.jpg|Victor Donovan File:DOA 3D Shiden.jpg|Shiden ...and the back of Donovan's head. More infomation about the new title, Dead or Alive: Dimensions has come to light. Firstly, Fame Douglas, Victor Donovan, and Shiden will appear in-game as supporting character, marking the three characters's first offical appearences in the ''Dead or Alive'' series. In addition to the growing cast list, Christie, Helena, Bayman, and Hitomi have also been comfirmed as playable characters, alongside Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, and Ryu. (Don't worry if your favourtie fighters hasn't been confirmed yet. It's likely that everyone will join in the tournament again.) As well as character announcements, new gameplay elements has been revealed. A new game mode, "Chronicle Mode", is a tutorial/story mode where players can learn the basic battle techniques, and learn the main story of Dead or Alive, included previously unseen material. Finally, while playing, the bottom screen of the will show a digital command chart. For those who want to input commands on their own, the chart shows the exact commands for each move, or you can just tap the command to have it automatically performed. Category:Dead or Alive Wiki